Eagle Umbra
Eagle Umbra is a fictional character based of the RWBY-verse and is the twin brother of John Umbra, and older brother to Diamond Umbra. Eagle's weapon of choice is a Dual Excalibur Chain Scythe (DECS), but has been dubbed as Eagle's Wrath. He previously owned a CrossGun Quick Snipe (CGQS), dubbed the Chained Shot, but he later gave it to his sister Diamond Umbra after switching to the bladed weapons. Eagle is also close friends with Shade Luz and Diamond Tenebra. He is a member and leader of Team JETS, and is a main character in the Deadly Four series. Eagle is also one of Vector's main rival in Beacon Academy, and is currently one of Vector's two rivals, with the other being his brother John. Appearance Eagle appears as a young teenage boy with pale complexion, a red right eye and a left light blue eye. He has short spiky hair, with red linings. Right beside his right eye, Eagle has a scar, in which how he obtained it is currently unknown. He wears a long sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves and on the left side he has a symbol of two red katanas, in which is possibly the Umbra family crest. His clothing primarily had a small leather strap that ran across his back to his chest that allowed him to carry his CGQS, until it's destruction. Around his waist is a belt which holds large cartridges (possibly .50 caliber or comparable) in individual loops, a sheath for his second primary weapon. On his wrists he has armored gauntlets which has his Shadow symbol sharply carved into them. Initially, Eagle resembles the Grim Reaper due to his shadowed attire that seems to give of negative energy, although he has no hood. Although Eagle and John are twins, the most common difference besides their eyes are their hairstyles. Personality Eagle is initially seen as a quiet individual, and is often referred to as a "older brother", even by his own twin brother, and by his own friends. However, Eagle himself is deeply cold, sarcastic, serious, anger-prone, and often cruel, in which does not compare with him formally being kind hearted, helpful, caring, and a man with a strong sense of justice. Eagle in certain cases will often respond with violence, which is a result of his anger problems. The nature of his personality is traced back to the day he lost a group of friends when they were attacked by a group of ruthless criminals, which ended up in all of them being killed, while Eagle was the sole survivor, as to which the trauma seemed to have deeply affected him. Eagle is shown to have a an immense hate for Teams ever since his friends were killed in an accident when he was only thirteen years old, but has grown fondly enough to work in one or ally himself with a team. However, at times, although very few, Eagle will show his kind and compassionate side, but is very seldom about it. One other known reason Eagle became cold was because of his parents death which was resulted in a car accident when he was fourteen years old. A sad fact was that, Eagle was at the location of his parents crash, to which he was able to get them out of the car, only to later have them die in his arms. Because of this Eagle isolated himself and became immensely cold, and serious, only focusing on his future as a Hunter, although at certain times he does tend to focus on other things, it has become slightly rare. Because of his demeanor, Eagle can cause intimidation on others. Eagle's personality is what earned him the nickname Demon. However, even though he has a dangerous personality, Eagle is sane, and says he is not dumb enough in making bad decisions. Still, Eagle is mature beyond his years and he also a tendency to act before he thinks, which mostly involves when getting provoked into fights or when confronting an enemy. Eagle is not afraid to speak his mind, as seen with Durbe Mort in their rematch, where he recalled he used cowardice, the pain of one survivor, and the lives of three innocents to get his way. Many students at Beacon often classified Eagle a demon in human form, but John always says that he is no demon, but just a boy lost in guilt and pain, both of which he never fully recovered, and hasn't been able to. Unlike most people, Eagle is not one who considers himself to be excessively confident in his abilities, because he firmly believes that it's not one's abilities that will lead them to victory, but those of strong hart and soul is what leads to true victory, as the abilities are a fraction. In nature, Eagle is also very straightforward and confident and will often think before his actions. This shows he is quite responsible and is willing to accept the consequences of his nature. He is careful in what he says knowing when to say something and as when the right thing should be said. He also is very unfazed when surrounded by his enemies as he shows no concern to the fact he would have to kill or fight his way out to survive several perilous situations. Eagle has also shown to be quite manipulative in luring his adversaries into a postion where they are left defenseless and vulnerable. Eagle deeply cares for his twin brother John and younger sister Diamond, in which he would often put his life on the line to keep them safe. Although on several occasions Eagle and his brother John will get into violent fights, Eagle is rather quick in knowing that sibling rivalries will get them nowhere, although the two brothers have confirmed there is no rivalry. However, even though Eagle seems to be slightly advanced beyond his years, he states that what he knows is nothing compared to what he will learn at Beacon, because it is the one place where he knows he can hone his skills and craft to a greater use. He also states that he is not advanced, because to him it would be utterly impossible to be more advanced than ones age, unless you were a supernatural. Eagle firmly states that his abilities are niether advanced beyond that of a normal being, nor years. Since his atheletic abilities are unmatched, Eagle claims that it is not advanced as others claim, because although he comes from a family of powerful hunters, they are widely known for their knowledge of dust, and not their skills in fighting. This statement has been proven, because his first ancestor used a katana and gauntlets fueled by dust consisting of both the fire and ice attacks. This means that Eagle does not think of himself in vain nor acts like he's better, because everyone is capable of mastering abilities in different ways. Eagle has a deep respect for certain adversaries and will get mad when others imply that he's better than others, even when he states he isn't and is only best at what he can do. Eagle is also a level headed thinker in battle. Despite his impressive range of combat abilities, he also knows his own limitations and can think clearly when faced with a dangerous or stronger opponent, such as seen with the Nevermore. Abilities & Powers Eagle's fighting style seems to be a combination of martial arts, swordsmanship and other athletic/acrobatic abilities. Aside from this, Eagle has similar styles to that of Team RWBY's. Although he wielded the Chained Shot, no more information is known on the weapons use, except the fact that he had knowledge of using the firearm and had incredible and deadly accuracy. He later handed the weapon to his sister when he switched to his Eagle's Wrath. Eagle is seen to work extremely well with others, which is mostly seen with his brother John. Eagle is seen to have excellent leadership and team working skills, knowing when it is the right time to attack or defend and can coordinate others through the battlefield as well. When using his Eagle's Wrath, Eagle is seen to be a highly-skilled swordsman, in the company of his martial arts. Since his Eagle's Wrath can become two weapons, he is shown to be skillful in dual wielding. When the katana and scythe are combined, Eagle is able to easily wield his doubled-blade sword, often using the sword for battle, while using it's second half for fending of multiple opponents at once. Eagle's wields his weapon with incredible skill and uses it with deadly accuracy in close range, and when used in long range, it's often used as a scythe. With the second half being a retractable and expendable scythe, Eagle has shown to possess the ability to easily use it, even when injured, despite the added weight. However, it is proven that the Eagle's Wrath is equally balanced, and that it's Scythe feature can extend to a fully lengthened scythe that can close a grip on anything and when activated, it slices through certain elements or creatures with no difficulty, and such has been demonstrated by Eagle during several confrontations with known criminals, to which he always destroys their weapons. Eagle can also extend the range of his blades that cuts through enemies that are not even in close range of the blade. This is also seen when he fuels his attacks with dust, or his aura. Eagle seems to have above averaged physical strength, and has shown no difficulty or strain in carrying Eagle's Wrath, which is surprisingly a heavy weapon. When using a chain to connect his scythe and katana, Eagle demonstrates velocity in his attacks, and using rather quick chained attacks which will often require his enemies to be in close range, but Eagle has shown to take out adversaries that are in a further distance. Chain attacks are also seen when he wields his weapon as a double-bladed tool. When using either weapon, Eagle has shown to have a strong sense of awareness, where he is able to sense an attack before it strikes and can quickly take a defensive stance or offensive stance to counter it, which gives others no chance of reacting. However, it is ineffective against large creatures, although Eagle can still sense their attacks. Eagle's awareness is seen in Chapter 2 of An Adventure Commences where he detects the attacks of two Basilisks, while using his aura. Eagle's awareness is also compared to John's in which both have similar awareness. Also, Eagle is an adept martial artist, specializing in Taekwondo, and Kung Fu. When in fights, Eagle is able to fend of multiple opponents at a time, and is often shown to not require the aid of others, as such shows that his defensive skills are also advanced. Eagle has also demonstrated athletic abilities advanced beyond his years, including his speed and agility, of which is above average. Eagle's endurance is also above averaged, and has shown to stay fully energized in battle, not waring or tiring out as taking out several adversaries at once. Eagle has shown to stay in battle for a long extended period of time and will often execute difficult physical maneuvers, but Eagle himself shows his limits when fighting. Eagle's martial arts is equally matched by few, with his brother John and close friend Shade being the only one's, or some of the few to ever best him in close sparring matches, and even best him in swordsmanship. On a side note, only one is actually said to be evenly matched with Eagle's martial arts abilities, as is in perfect sync as well. The only known person to be at Eagle's level is his childhood rival Vector. Despite the fact Eagle has a high level of endurance, he is seen to know his limits, and will often trade places with is brother, as a tactic to confuse the enemy. Eagle is capable of running at impressive speeds. Because of his speed, Eagle can easily run across moving vehicles, as jumping onto them while staying in motion. Being fast on his legs, Eagle can easily evade quick, long-ranged, fast, slow and short-ranged attacks with ease and is very agile for his height. He is also able to flip through fast attacks, such as when being attacked by numerous Beowolves at once. Even when jumping of a cliff, Eagle is able to easily landing on his feet after increasing his speed whether or not he was running in the hills direction or if he was sliding down. Eagle can also catch up to his opponents who have fled from his sight, since he is able track them with his red eye, that seems to read heat signals, or give him intellect on the path taken by his adversaries. Eagle is able utilize an "after image" technique in which he leaves a still image of himself behind, when he has actually already moved. It is useful for surprising or disorienting enemies. From what is also seen, Eagle tends to fight aggressively and violently, and manages to cause fear in others. His aggressive style is mostly seen when fighting the Grim, mostly Beowolves, as he always leaves them disfigured or completely destroyed. Aside from his common abilities, Eagle seems to have knowledge of using elemental attacks as well, in which is unknown as to how he can do it. However, many have stated that the gauntlets he has are fueled by a significant amount of dust, and such dust contributes to the element. Eagle later confirmed that dust does fuel his gauntlets, and is the reason as to why he can use fire and ice, but does not know why his eyes light up. Eagle has shown to also have a certain amount of knowledge about Dust, such as it's properties, and has also shown knowledge in knowing how to power or enhance weapons with dust as well. Eagle has shown to utilize the fire and ice elements with a high degree of skill, especially with his Eagle's Wrath. When not using any weapons, Eagle uses ice to stop or freeze his enemies and fire to burn them or destroy his environment and surrounds the area with flames to give him an advantage, which is mostly seen on the creatures of Grimm. Most notably, when ever summoning fire or ice, his eyes will light up depending the element. Depending which element is used, it depends which eye lights up, since both eyes do not match, and can only light up separately, Eagle determines which element he uses, depending on the situation. In other words, whenever he uses fire, Eagle's right eye lights to a yellow red, despite the eye already being red, which makes it look like the eyes of a demon. Whenever he uses ice, his left light-blue eyes also lights up to a much lighter blue, in which his eye pupil is hardly visible. It is unknown as to why his eyes light up, and it is also unknown as to why he was born with two different eye colors. Also, Eagle is able to form energy shields with the elements, and can manipulate his environment to his advantage. Also, Eagle has shown the ability to use his Aura in both offensive and defensive skills to quite a remarkable level and degree of skill. Most notably, Eagle's aura is mostly used with is martial arts, or to sometimes power his weapon, making waves that can slice creatures from a small distance, although they are not near the weapon's blade. Eagle aura was seen being used in An Adventure Commences against two Basilisks which he killed by amplifying his attacks and strength to pin the serpent-like creatures down to the floor. Trivia *Eagle's last name Umbra is deprived from Shadow in "Latin". It has a certain amount of meanings, such as shade, darkness, dark, ghost, dusk *Soon Eagle will be part of a team *The idea for the fire and ice element came from the RWBY character Crimson. I did not copy if that's what you think. An idea of it came to me, but before the show started, I had the idea of my character able to use such elements, as such references to the fact if he is a human or not. *The gauntlets are supposed to be fueled by dust, but is a reference to his powers. *The picture of Eagle is a draft. More of it will come soon *The Eagle's Wrath Drawing will come soon, as the scythe is in reference a little similar to that of Ruby's Scythe *To see the full info template of Eagle go to my profile on the RWBY Wiki * Ironically, John and Eagle's katanas share a strong striking resemblance Category:Fan Made Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male